Une seule vie
by PauKie
Summary: Les ninjas ne doivent pas laisser leurs sentiments surgirent car ceci est une faiblesse mais est-ce vraiment le cas ? Saki, jeune ninja d'un petit village va en faire l'expérience dès lors que son équipe et elle croiserons le chemin de deux membres de l'akatsuki !
1. Chapitre 1: Les frères Zombies

_**Bonjour ou bonsoir, je sais que j'ai une autre fanfiction en cour sur le Hobbit mais sachez que cette dernière est déjà bien avancer ( je suis d'ailleurs en train d'écrire le 22 ème chapitre :) d'ailleurs c'est presque la fin) alors ne vous en faites pas. Je ne l'abandonne pas. Mais c'est avec joie que je commence en parallèle cette fanfiction sur Naruto. Attention, ma fanfiction principal pour le même reste celle sur le Hobbit puis quand cette dernière sera fini celle-ci deviendra la principale ;)! J'espère que vous allez aimé ^-^" , c'est la première fois que j'écris sur ce manga.**_

* * *

 _ **NARUTO SHIPPUDEN**_

 _ **Une seule vie**_

 _ **Chapitre I : Les frères Zombies**_

* * *

Un cœur à toujours était égale à une vie, un cœur à toujours était égale à un homme mais surtout un cœur signifie avoir des sentiments tels que la joie, la tristesse ou la peur. Ceci était pourtant tout à fait normal et naturel sauf pour les ninjas où avoir des sentiments est une faiblesse et un frein à leurs missions. Et elle ne pouvait pas empêcher ses sentiments de faire irruption en elle alors était-elle faible pour autant ?

Ici dans ce bas monde, la seule émotion qui aide les ninja est la haine, la colère et la tristesse qui les poussent à combattre mais aussi à mourir. Mourir pour quelle raison ? Pour qui ? La réponse était simple, la mort des ninjas étaient principalement dûs à leur loyauté envers leur village.

« -Saki ! Dépêche toi ! Ne fais pas attendre Shibuki-sama ! S'écria une voix derrière la porte. »

Un grognement résonna dans la chambre puis la couette vola au pied du lit laissant apparaître une forme dans le lit qui soupira et se leva pour aller dans la salle de bain adjacente à sa chambre. Elle prit rapidement une douche puis se prépara face au miroir où une jeune femme de 14 ans la fixait de ses iris verts, ses cheveux châtains ruisselant d'eau qu'elle s'empressa de sécher avant de se vêtir de ses habits de ninja. C'est-à-dire un short noir et un haut sans manche bleu clair avec son bandeau en guise de ceinture et ragea ses armes sur elle ainsi que dans une petite pochette attachée à ses hanches.

Aussitôt prête elle descendit à la cuisine où elle attrapa une tartine de confiture, embrassa la joue de sa mère -remarquant au passage les cernes quotidiennes qu'elle avait- et s'en alla de la maison pour rejoindre le bureau du leader du village, Shibuki-sama. D'ailleurs, elle ne comprenait franchement pas pourquoi il l'était devenu . Ce jeune homme était un grand peureux ! Enfin ce n'est pas comme si le village avait beaucoup d'importance dans le monde des ninjas... mais pour voir grandir Taki il aurait fallu un meilleur chef que lui.

Elle traversa son village natal qui avait une particularité comparait à d'autre car le village avait été construit autour d'un immense arbre splendide ayant plusieurs siècles de vie derrière lui. Et d'autre part car le village caché de Taki regorge de cascades de toutes sortes, des petites et des grandes. Elle aimait énormément la beauté de son village. Enfin, ils étaient surtout connus pour la fabrication de l'eau des Héros qui permet à celui qui la boit d'avoir dix fois son niveau de chakra habituel. Ce qui était un atout très précieux lors de combat. Ainsi beaucoup de ninja venant d'autres villages venaient visiter Taki en espérant recevoir cette précieuse eau.

Une fois arrivée, elle toqua rapidement à la porte et rentra presque aussitôt remarquant la présence de son équipe composée de deux jeunes hommes de son âge et de leur aîné. Le premier se nommait Kotaro et le deuxième Takao puis vint leur aîné qu'elle appréciait énormément, Yusuke.

« -Tu es en retard, Saki.

-J'en suis désolée, Shibuki-sama, s'excusa-t-elle en s'avançant vers le bureau.

-Passons... aujourd'hui j'assigne votre équipe à une patrouille dans la région car nous venons d'avoir une alerte d'un village voisin disant que deux personnes inconnues et étranges se promener dans la région.

-Avons-nous d'autres indications sur ses deux inconnues ? Demanda Yusuke d'une voix totalement neutre mais elle savait qu'il était préoccupé par la question.

-Mise à part que ce sont deux hommes, sûrement des ninjas, nous n'avons rien d'autre.

-Très bien nous allons nous y mettre maintenant, Shibuki-sama. »

L'équipe de Saki ne perdit pas une minute de plus et partit du bureau pour se diriger à toute vitesse vers à la porte du village pour partir surveiller les environs et espérer croiser ses deux inconnues.

* * *

La jeune femme sautait d'arbre en arbre suivant son aîné qu'elle admirait et qui avait toujours été là pour elle et sa mère après la mort de son père. Il était grand et fort, les cheveux rouges coupé court et qui n'étaient visiblement pas souvent brossé dévoilant deux fins yeux aux iris couleur orage. Arrêtant là sa contemplation elle observa ses deux autres camarades avec qui elle avait passé ses années ninjas à l'académie puis en tant que nouveaux ninjas. Kotaro était assez grand et avait tendance à attacher ses cheveux noirs qui permettaient de voir ses yeux couleur chocolat en soit il était très banal comme garçon. Takao, lui, était plutôt petit et fin ressemblant encore à un enfant de 10 ans avec ses cheveux châtains et ses yeux bleus pétillant de malice.

« -Saki...comment va ta mère ?

-Oh... comme d'habitude, terriblement triste, expliqua la brune en fixant à nouveau Yusuke. Elle a toujours été comme ça et ne m'a jamais dit pourquoi.

-...Je vois, répondit simplement le rouge en se murant à nouveau dans le silence. »

Saki laissa ses camarades à l'arrière et rattrapa très vite Yusuke à l'avant ne voulant pas que les deux autres entendent ce qui allait suivre.

« -Tu sais quelque chose n'est-ce pas ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? Fit-il en tournant légèrement la tête vers elle.

-Tu as toujours été là dans ma vie et ceux depuis ma naissance alors je me dis que tu sais sûrement ce qui est arrivé à maman avant qu'elle ne perd mon père. »

Il allait répondre lorsque soudainement ils entendirent des voix se rapprochant rapidement aussitôt Yusuke fit signe à tout le monde de se cacher silencieusement ce que tous firent sans protester. Saki jura mentalement contre ses voix qui avaient interrompu sa conversation,voix qui se rapprochaient rapidement. Ils n'attendirent pas longtemps avant de voir deux hommes apparaître entre les branches des arbres où ils étaient cachés... ces deux inconnus portaient un long manteau noir au nuage rouge et portaient deux chapeaux camouflant leurs visages. Les quatre ninjas se lancèrent des regards entendus, devant eux se trouvait deux membres de ce mystérieux groupe nommé Akatsuki qui faisait parler d'eux depuis déjà un an.

* * *

Les deux inconnus semblaient se disputer et l'un d'eux portait le corps d'un homme mort ce qui donna des frissons à Saki. Ils restèrent silencieux en fixant d'un œil méfiant les deux ninjas déserteurs jusqu'à ce que l'un deux ne bouge et à la surprise de la petite équipe il détacha l'une de ses mains qui fonça droit vers Saki qui n'ayant pas du tout prévue ça fut attrapé au cou et sortit de sa cachette sous les regards affolés des siens. Elle se débattit violemment de cette main qui la rapprochait trop rapidement vers les deux membres de l'Akatsuki.

« -Ah...une gamine. »

Elle ouvrit les yeux avec appréhension et rencontra deux yeux noir aux iris vert qui la scrutait d'un air menaçant puis ses yeux descendirent sur son corps jusqu'à son bandeau à ses hanches. Malgré le masque qui cachait le bas de son visage il était facile de deviner qu'il souriait.

« -Une ninja de Taki...quelle coïncidence.

-L-Lachez-moi ! S'écria entre deux respirations Saki qui tentait en vain de se libérer de l'emprise sur son cou.

-Kakuzu... elle n'ait pas seule, fit remarquer l'autre ninja camouflé sous son chapeau. »

Kakuzu ? Elle écarquilla les yeux de stupeur, de longs frissons d'effrois parcourant son corps face à l'identité de l'homme qui la tenait prisonnière. Le déserteur de son village qui avait tué les hauts placés du village, le traite.

« -A ta tête, je suis connu au village, hein gamine ? Lança d'un ton froid Kakuzu en resserrant son emprise sur le frêle cou de sa victime. »

Elle suffoqua soudainement et sa vision se flouta peu à peu jusqu'à ce qu'elle voit une flèche rouge apparaître devant elle et la libérer de son tortionnaire. Yusuke. Il s'était interposé entre son élève et l'ennemi, son regard brûlant de fureur.

« -Kakuzu, le déserteur... cela faisait longtemps.

-Oh... ? Yusuke... t'as grandi gamin, constata le ninja en retirant son chapeau dévoilant une capuche et son bandeau frontal au symbole de Taki. »

La seconde d'après Yusuke s'élança vers son adversaire un kunai à la main mais il fut très vite mit au tapis par le ninja au masque qui d'un coup de pied le projeta en arrière. Saki le vit passer au-dessus d'elle avant qu'il ne rencontre violemment le sol.

« -Yusuke-sempai ! Hurla-t-elle en se mettant debout pour aller le voir. »

Cependant, c'était sans compter sur leur ennemi qui à peine s'avança-t-elle qu'elle se retrouva face au deuxième homme qui enleva son chapeau dévoilant une chevelure d'argent et des yeux d'un violet profond. Elle frissonna rien qu'en voyant le sourire sadique de l'homme alors elle recula vers Kotaru et Takao qui semblaient réfléchir à un moyen de s'en sortir.

« -Hidan, nous n'avons pas tout notre temps..., soupira Kakuzu derrière eux.

-Je sais ! Mais mon dieu demande du temps! Laisse-moi juste la fille, elle me fait pensait à toi et comme je peux pas te tuer se sera une bonne remplaçante..., expliqua-t-il en se léchant les lèvres, avide. »

Saki recula un peu plus fixant d'un œil méfiant et quelque peu terrifiée l'homme devant elle dont la faux ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Et tout d'un coup sans prévenir, il l'attaqua de sa faux monstrueuse qu'elle contra grâce à son kunai entouré d'un fin chakra bleu électrique fusillant maintenant d'un regard noir l'homme face à elle.

« -SAKI ! S'écria Kotaru. »

Il s'apprêtait à lui venir en aide mais Kakuzu s'attaqua à lui et Takao qui ne purent que reporter à plus tard le sauvetage de la jeune femme.

En les voyant ainsi dominer par Kakuzu et ses attaques qui elle le sentait n'était qu'un avant goût l'inquiéta. Elle aurait tellement voulu aller les aider mais quelqu'un la rappela brutalement lui faisant détourner son attention de ses deux camarades.

« -Hé ! C'est moi ton adversaire ! Lui fit remarqué Hidan. »

Et comme pour accentuer ses propos, le ninja fonça de nouveau sur elle sa faux dangereusement levé pour s'abattre sur elle du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il soit enfermé brutalement dans une prison aqueuse. A ce moment-là, elle vit Yusuke derrière Hidan, debout malgré une blessure visible sur son abdomen.

À l'intérieur de la bulle, Hidan semblait furieux mais n'arrivait pas à bouger et cela l'énerva encore plus à tel point que lorsque Yusuke se retrouva au côté de sa cible c'est-à-dire Saki, il lui lança son regard le plus noir. Décidément, ce ninja commençait à lui taper sur le système à l'empêcher de prendre comme sacrifice cette fille ! En plus de cela Kakuzu était occupé avec les deux autres ninjas qui usaient de la rapidité sur lui.

« -Saki... maintenant ! Ordonna Yusuke qui semblait maintenir la prison aqueuse.

-Aye ! »

À l'entente de cet ordre, l'argenté leva un regard interrogateur vers eux. Qu'allait-elle faire cette gamine ? Il en était amusé d'avance sans pour autant le montrer voulant voir la peur dans le regard de cette fille après qu'elle l'aurait attaqué. Attaque qui ne tarda pas puisqu'il la vit serrer le poing gauche d'où des milliers d'étincelles et d'éclairs sortirent enveloppant sa main. Alors comme ça la gamine contrôlait le raiton ? Plutôt intelligent comme stratagème étant donné qu'il était prisonnier dans une sphère d'eau.

Saki releva le visage vers le criminel aux cheveux d'argent, le fixant avec détermination et la seconde suivante elle accourue jusqu'à lui hurlant de plus en plus fort au fur et à mesure qu'elle se rapprochait de lui. Poussant un ultime cri, le poing serré elle frappa de plein fouet le torse d'Hidan. A la rencontre de l'eau, les éclairs se diffusèrent dans la sphère et dans un crépitement incessant projeta dans une explosion le ninja au loin tandis que la jeune fille se recula à temps. L'eau et l'électricité ensemble ne pouvait que provoquer de grave blessure ou la mort de la cible alors elle en était certaine , l'homme ne se relèverait pas ! La fumée de l'explosion empêchait quiconque de voir l'état de l'homme alors la brune replaça l'une de ses mèches, se retourna et marcha en direction de son maître. Un sourire victorieux aux lèvres mais s'arrêta net et son sourire se figea lorsqu'elle entendit un râle derrière elle.

« -Pas mal, gamine. »

Impossible... c'était impossible ! Il ne pouvait pas être vivant et conscient ! Tremblant d'appréhension à l'idée de se retourner surtout en voyant le visage horrifié de Yusuke. Un froissement se fit entendre derrière elle puis un son sinistre comme un os remit à sa place.

Le cœur serré, elle se retourna juste assez pour voir le ninja debout sa faux en main tandis que son autre main se trouvait dans ses cheveux et que ses lèvres se retroussèrent dévoilant ses dents blanches carnassières. Il n'était pas humain...surtout lorsqu'il laissa échapper un rire machiavélique à la limite de la folie qui monta en volume stoppant toute activité même du côté de Kakuzu, Takao et Kotaru.

« -Comment est-ce...

-Je suis immortel ! Jashin m'a offert ce don et il demande ta mort , gamine ! »

Un long frisson d'effroi parcouru son dos à l'entente de ce simple mot : Immortel. De plus, il était clair comme de l'eau que cet homme voulait sa mort et qu'il n'abandonnerait pas. A ce moment-là, elle se laissa submergé par la peur que lui inspirait cet ennemi redoutable. Saki avait crié sa victoire trop tôt et le regrettait amèrement.

* * *

 ** _Héhé voici la fin de ce premier chapitre qui met en "place" l'intrigue c'est en quelque sorte un prologue ! Si vous pouviez laisser des reviews se serait très gentil comme ça je sais si j'accroche le lecteur ou pas X)._**


	2. Chapitre 2 : Une mystérieuse apparence

**_Bonjour ou bonsoir, ici PauKie pour une publication en retard ^-^" enfin...voici quand même le chapitre 2 et merci d'avoir lu le premier chapitre et pour les deux personnes qui ont mit en favoris ma fanfiction. N'hésitez pas à laisser des review et désolé si ce n'est pas génial c'est ma première fanfiction sur Naruto._**

* * *

 _ **NARUTO SHIPPUDEN**_

 _ **Une seule vie**_

 _ **Chapitre 2 : Mystérieuse apparence**_

* * *

Saki n'arrivait toujours pas à croire que ce ninja de l'akatsuki, Hidan, était debout face à elle comme si rien ne c'était passé. Il n'était même pas blessé ! Il se contentait de sourire sadiquement en la fixant de ses iris violets, se léchant les lèvres alors qu'une sordide idée venait de passer dans son esprit.

« -Hidan, nous n'avons pas toute la journée alors oublie ton fichu Dieu et achevons les une bonne fois pour toute, ordonna d'une voix autoritaire et grave Kakuzu.

-Jashin n'est pas qu'un simple Dieu, Kakuzu ! Et là , il souhaite le sacrifice de cette gamine !

-Peu importe... grouille toi. »

Kakuzu détacha ses deux avant-bras et d'une vitesse hallucinante attrapa les deux coéquipiers de la jeune fille par leurs cous, les traînant au sol jusqu'à lui en ignorant leurs râles de douleurs. Le rénégat de Taki entendit même le cri de la jeune fille qui accourue à toute vitesse vers lui le poing baigné d'électricité en lui hurlant de les lâcher. Ce qu'il ignora royalement en soulevant ses deux victimes qui s'agitaient en vain pour se libérer.

« -J'ai dit... lâche-les ! S'écria à nouveau la brune en arrivant face. »

Le poing de cette dernière arriva rapidement vers le visage de l'homme mais avant qu'elle ne puisse le toucher quelque chose lui attrapa la cheville et la tira en arrière, la forçant à s'écraser au sol. Un coup d'oeil lui appris que d'étrange files c'était enroulé autour de ses chevilles et soudainement, elle se retrouva dans l'air, la tête en bas face à Kakuzu. Pensait-il pouvoir l'arrêter avec de simple files ? Cependant en voulant faire un jutsu, d'autres files vinrent bloquer ses mains l'empêchant ainsi de faire quoique ce soit.

Piégée, voilà ce qu'elle était. Elle ne pouvait absolument rien faire dans cette position et en plus de cela l'autre ninja de rang S se rapprochait l'air joyeux en fixant sa personne tristement suspendu en l'air tandis que Kakuzu enserraient un peu plus le cou de ses deux amis. Elle pouvait les voir suffoquer doucement mais ce fut Takao qui baissa les bras en premier, ses mains qui étaient alors posés sur le bras de l'homme pour tenter de le faire lâcher prise retombèrent le long de son frêle corps.

« -T-Takao ! Réussit a grogner Kotaru.

-Stop ! »

Yusuke venait d'hurler à plein poumon, son regard dérivant sur ses trois élèves mais surtout sur le brun, Takao, qu'il voyait fermer peu à peu ses yeux sous le manque d'air. Par tous les moyens, il devait protéger les trois plus jeunes de l'équipe après tout n'était-ce pas lui le leader ? Celui qui devait protéger son équipe et non la mener à la mort ?

« -Kakuzu...Relâche-les. Ce ne sont que des gamins.

-...et alors ? Ils sont ninjas donc ils doivent être conscients que ce monde n'est pas tendre.

-C'est vrai...mais tu n'es pas le mieux placé pour dire ça , pas après ce que tu as fait à ta propre famille et à ton village, lui cracha le rouge.

-Mon village n'a fait que me tourner le dos après une mission ratée alors j'en ai rien à faire de la douleur que j'ai pu vous infliger, répondit-il en resserrant sa main autour du cou de Kotaru qui jusqu'à présent résister assez bien.

-Arrêtez..., souffla soudainement Saki. »

Le ninja au masque tourna alors son regard vers elle et fut étonné de voir ce regard remplit de haine...un regard identique au sien. Sa haine était la même que la sienne envers le village de Taki sauf qu'à cet instant la jeune kunoichi n'en voulait pas au village mais à lui. Ce constat était perturbant, ce regard était troublant et quelque chose s'illumina soudainement en lui en observant le visage de sa prisonnière.

« -Hidan... allons s'y. On a une cible à ramener et un pognons à empocher. »

Il relâcha brusquement les deux jeunes ninjas qui purent enfin remplir leurs poumons d'air et ranimer leur cœur et leurs muscles de sang. Une minute de plus et il aurait été trop tard pour eux. Cependant, il ne relâcha pas Saki qu'il fixa encore quelque seconde, observant attentivement les traits de cette dernière avant de la balancer au loin avec force la faisant retomber lourdement au sol dans un craquement sinistre.

« -HEIN ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous, Kakuzu ? Merde ! On a tout notre temps pour ce putain d'argent, s'emporta l'argenté en se retournant pour voir le corps inanimé de la jeune ninja. En plus, j'ai hâte de faire couler son sang ! C'est ma cible !

-Hidan... ferme là et suis moi, commença son coéquipier d'un ton grave en récupérant le corps qu'il avait laissé contre un arbre.

-Rha...égoïste ! »

Subitement, les deux mercenaires de l'Akatsuki disparurent de la vue des trois ninjas ainsi que le corps qu'ils avaient avec eux avant le combat aussi vite qu'ils les avaient attaqués. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que Kotaru se relève et cour vers sa coéquipière et découvrit que cette dernière était inconsciente dû au choc alors il la souleva dans ses bras. Les autres le rejoignirent bien vite et Yusuke observa l'état de ses trois élèves. Heureusement qu'aucun n'avait de grave blessure...ils avaient eu énormément de chance que le renégat de Taki avait quelque chose de plus urgent à faire.

* * *

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit ses yeux, l'obscurité l'accueillit lui apprenant qu'il faisait nuit. Saki tenta de bouger et retint un râle en sentant une vive douleur à sa tête et c'est en portant sa main à son front qu'elle remarqua le bandage. Pourquoi ? Elle tenta de se ressouvenir et vit apparaître dans sa tête le visage des deux membres de l'akatsuki qui les avaient attaqués et soupira de soulagement, elle était vivante et cela était au moins une chose de bien. Se redressant sur le lit, la brune examina la pièce et conclu très vite qu'il s'agissait de sa chambre...heureusement, la jeune kunoichi n'aurait pas apprécié être à l'hôpital.

« -Combien de temps suis-je restée inconsciente ? Pensa-t-elle en se levant. »

Arrivant face à son calendrier au mur, elle vit le chiffre 10 entouré en rouge alors ainsi elle était restée clouée au lit durant deux jours... le coup de Kakuzu avait dû être très puissant pour l'avoir assommé ainsi.

« -Rha...en plus j'ai un mal de crâne pas possible. »

Râleuse, elle se dirigea vers sa salle de bain et leva son visage vers le miroir percevant enfin le bandage qui lui barrait le front et qui passait sous quelques-unes de ses mèches brunes. D'une main elle ouvrit le robinet et s'aspergea d'eau pour se réveiller et oublier les images du combat qui défile dans sa tête. Ses yeux verts étaient totalement vide et face avec d'énormes cernes, marque de sa fatigue encore présente. Décidément, même avec cinq jours de sommeil, elle semblait encore fatigué et ressemblait à un zombie.

Soudainement, elle entendit un bruit dans sa chambre et un courant d'air vint jusqu'à elle la faisant frissonner. Alors c'est avec appréhension que Saki retourna dans la pièce où la fenêtre grande ouverte laissé passer le vent faisant voler toutes les feuilles sur son bureau. Scrutant la pièce avec méfiance elle fut obligée d'admettre que personne n'était présent à part elle-même alors c'est avec empressement qu'elle referma la fenêtre et alla ramasser les innombrables feuilles tombées. Soupirant de fatigue et repassant en boucle les images de sa rencontre avec les deux ninjas de rang S. Elle avait été faible face à eux... non pas seulement elle mais ses camarades aussi. Ils avaient été incapable de se protéger correctement, elle-même avait bien failli mourir la première seconde entre les mains de Kakuzu si son aîné ne l'avait pas sauvé.

« -...Pitoyable. C'était pitoyable pour une ninja, pensa-t-elle en allant se glisser sous ses draps. »

Encore fatiguée, elle ne mit pas longtemps à rejoindre les bras de Morphée sans se douter que dans l'ombre de la pièce deux iris violet la scrutait sans relâche attendant prudemment qu'elle soit profondément endormie pour s'approcher. Il l'observa un instant en train de dormir tout en caressant du bout des doigts l'une des lames de sa faux se coupant par la même occasion mais cela ne l'importait guère bien au contraire, un sourire d'aise apparu sur son visage lorsqu'il sentit la légère douleur.

« -Qui es-tu réellement, putain ? Souffla-t-il. Tu ne peux savoir comment ne pas savoir m'énerve... par Jashin, je peux même pas m'occuper de toi à cause de ça. »

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Saki se réveilla tôt dans la mâtinée. Ne perdant pas de temps, la jeune kunoichi se leva et alla se doucher puis s'habiller rapidement de ses habits de combat puis descendit les escaliers deux à deux. En rentrant dans la cuisine, elle n'y vit pas sa mère sûrement encore en train de dormir alors elle prit son petit déjeuner seule. Saki mangea rapidement et laissa un bref message à l'attention de sa mère qui sans aucun doute ne prendrait même pas la peine de le lire, trop plongée dans ses sombres pensées.

Une fois à l'extérieur, ses jambes se mirent à courir dans les dédales de ruelles tandis que ses yeux exprimaient une détermination sans faille. La prochaine fois, elle serait plus forte.

« -SAKI ! L'interpella une voix qu'elle reconnue immédiatement.

-Kotaru ! … Takao ! »

En effet ses deux coéquipiers s'approchaient d'elle en courant, le premier avec un immense sourire aux lèvres visiblement heureux de la voir debout.

« -Comment te sens-tu ?

-Bien je n'ai plus mal et deux jours dans l'inconscience aide beaucoup à revenir en pleine forme, ironisa-t-elle.

-J'en suis heureux mais où allais-tu ? Lui demanda Takao.

-M'entraîner... je souhaite devenir plus forte pour pouvoir m'échapper des griffes d'ennemi puissant ou pour... protéger mes amis.

-Alors on vient, affirma sans hésitation Kotaru en souriant. Puisque notre équipe est composée de nous trois en plus moi et Takao on n'a pas été plus fort que toi sur ce coup-là...»

Face aux paroles touchantes de son ami, Saki ne put que sourire en les enlaçant tous les deux mais aucun des trois jeunes ninjas ne savaient que plus loin caché deux personnes les espionnaient. Ils les suivirent ainsi jusqu'au terrain d'entraînement et décidèrent de se cacher tout en camouflant leur présence tandis que les jeunes ninjas s'échauffèrent en s'attaquant mutuellement au corps à corps prenant peu à peu de la puissance et de la vitesse. Les deux espions observèrent quelques instants avant de s'en aller jugeant en avoir assez vu.

« -Bon.. Kakuzu, tu vas m'expliquer pourquoi on joue les espions avec eux maintenant ? Râla Hidan en suivant son coéquipier à travers les arbres.

-Cette gamine...je dois savoir qui elle est.

-Pourquoi ? Ce n'est qu'une gamine, une simple ninja de Taki, soupira Hidan. Laisse-moi la sacrifier et partons d'ici !

-Non.

-Hein ?! Enfoiré, tu fais chier. »

L'immortel ne comprenait pas l'intérêt soudain que portait Kakuzu pour cette jeune fille au point de le menacer s'il tentait quoique se soit sur elle. Soudainement, le ramenant à la réalité Zetsu sortit du sol face à eux.

« -Kakuzu...que me voulais-tu ?

-J'aurais besoin que tu espionnes une gamine et que tu trouves qui elle est réellement, expliqua brièvement le ninja aux cicatrices.

-A quoi penses-tu et qui est cette fille ? Demanda Zetsu.

-Elle se nomme Saki et il s'agit d'une jeune kunoichi de Taki...et je souhaite savoir si elle a un lien avec moi ou non.

-Hein?! Alors c'est ça qui te préoccupe tant, s'offusqua Hidan. … C'est vrai qu'elle te ressemble... ATTEND ! Elle serait ta fille ?! »

À peine une seconde plus tard, Hidan se retrouvait avec un cocar autour de son œil gauche et une lèvre en sang marchant derrière Kakuzu comme si rien ne c'était passé tandis que Zetsu était parti effectué sa mission. D'accord... peut-être que Kakuzu avait très légèrement frappé son idiot de coéquipier pour avoir débité une connerie pareille. Lui, père ? Et puis quoi encore ? Son unique amour avait toujours été l'argent, rien d'autre et encore moins une femme alors avoir une fille ? Impossible surtout qu'elle avait à peine 14 ans alors ce n'était clairement pas possible qu'elle soit sa descendante étant donné qu'il avait quitté le village depuis de nombreuses années.

« -N'empêche qu'elle te ressemble... tu es sûr que tu n'as pas fait une connerie avec une fille avant de quitter ce putain de villa... »

Et une tête vint tomber lourdement sur le sol laissant une traîné de sang en prime, Kakuzu la ramassa sans prêter attention aux plaintes de l'immortel et porta de son autre main le corps d'Hidan.

« -Remet ma tête, immédiatement , Kakuzu !

-Non, la prochaine fois tu la fermeras.

-Enflure ! Je vais te tuer pour Jashin !

-Pas dans cet état en tout cas. »

Ainsi il reprit la route laissant pendouiller la tête de son coéquipier au rythme de ses pas comme un vulgaire sac. Un sac très râleur.

* * *

 ** _Bon voilà... j'espère vraiment qu'il vous à plut et laissez une review s'il vous plait même toute petite sa fait plaisir !_**


	3. Chapitre 3 : Mensonge et Attaque

**_Bonjour ou bonsoir , me revoici par pour La maison est derrière, l'avenir est devant mais pour Une seule vie... effectivement cela faisait un moment que je n'avais pas poster de suite mais je l'avais dis non ? ^-^ Ce n'est pas ma fanfiction principale pour le moment et puis je suis assez occupée en ce moment mais merci à ceux qui on lu et qui continuerons malgré la lenteur de publication._**

 ** _Oh et je suis désolée pour les fautes, j'essaye de progresser à ce niveau là. ET une petite review serait sympa aussi :)_**

* * *

 _ **NARUTO SHIPPUDEN**_

 _ **Une seule vie**_

 _ **Chapitre III : Mensonge et Attaque**_

* * *

Soupirant, l'homme traversa à nouveau le sol pour se retrouver dans le sous-sol de la maison famille de Saki autant dire qu'il en avait mare. En trois ans à espionner et chercher des informations sur elle et il n'avait rien trouvé surtout qu'il avait dû alterné avec d'autres missions plus importantes ! Alors, il n'avait pas vraiment pu prendre le temps nécessaire pour mener à bien la mission que Kakuzu lui avait confié. La seule découverte qu'il est fait était qu'elle vivait seule avec sa mère mais rien d'autre ! En plus de cela en voulant fouiller plus, il ne découvrit rien au sujet de la famille de la mère. À croire qu'elle en avait pas mais une autre possibilité était à prendre en considération celle que la mère avait dans le passé supprimé toute trace pour une quelconque raison.

Alors que Zetsu fouillait une boite au hasard, il entendit quelqu'un descendre les marches alors très vite il alla se confondre avec le sol.

« -J'ai compris maman ! Je vais te chercher ça tout de suite. »

À ce moment-là, la lumière s'alluma laissant apparaître Saki qui en trois ans avait bien grandit. Le visage de la jeune femme autre fois encore arrondie par l'enfance était maintenant celui d'une jeune femme de 18 ans dont la poitrine s'était développée renforçant son statue de femme. Ses cheveux châtains longs étaient maintenant coupés un peu avant ses épaules mais une chose était restée la même, ses yeux verts.

« -Bon...elle est où cette boite, fit-elle à voix basse en cherchant sur les étagères. »

Il la vit fouiller un petit moment avant qu'elle n'attrape une petite boite en bois claire ornée de gravures qu'elle garda avec elle en remontant sans faire attention au papier qui tomba derrière elle. Zetsu attendit un moment pour être sûr qu'elle ne reviendrait pas avant de sortir de sa cachette et d'aller ramasser la feuille pour la lire.

« Sujet : Demande de confidentialité et de changement de nom,

En l'étude de votre demande, madame , je suis au gré de vous annoncer que votre demande à bien était accordé. À partir de ce jour, votre nom est Naruka et chacun des villageois vous ayant connu avant ce changement se doit de garder le silence. »

Surpris dans un premier temps, un fin sourire apparu sur la partie noire de Zetsu alors qu'il mit la précieuse feuille dans l'une de ses poches avant de disparaître de la maison pour aller vers le bureau du chef du village. Voilà pourquoi durant ces trois années, il n'avait rien trouvé, la mère avait demandé dans le passé de changer d'identité en mettant son ancienne sous confidentialité.

Grâce à sa capacité à se fondre avec le sol ou les murs, il put passer inaperçu par les gardes présent dans le bâtiment lui permettant d'atteindre rapidement les archives top secret du village.

« -Bien par où commencer ? Pensa-t-il en regardant toutes les étagères gorgeant de carton en tout genre. »

Finalement, il opta pour aller directement fouiller les dossiers concernant la mère sous son faux nom de Naruka mais ne trouva rien d'intéressant c'est-à-dire que des choses qu'il savait déjà. D'ailleurs , l'ancien chef avait repris toute la vie et les rapports sur elle, sûrement de son ancienne vie en changeant le nom cependant certaines choses avaient dû être mis sous silence car quelques événements ou dates ne concordaient pas ensemble. Il soupira un bon coup et se pencha sur la fille, Saki , et découvrit des choses qu'il n'aurait jamais soupçonnés mais encore rien sur une quelconque parenté avec Kakuzu. Et cela commença à l'énerver plus qu'autre chose puis lui vint une idée... si elle avait un quelconque lien avec Kakuzu alors cela devrait être marqué dans le dossier de ce dernier alors il prit les dossiers du ninja et ceux de la mère pour les comparer.

« -Oh...intéressant, fit-il d'une voix rauque. »

Fière de sa trouvaille, l'homme plante repartit après avoir rangé les dossiers pour éviter tout problème de repérage. Maintenant qu'il avait l'information voulue, il devait immédiatement rentré au QG ce qu'il fit sans attendre.

* * *

Enfin, elle put sortir de chez elle après avoir aidé sa mère alors elle se dépêcha de rejoindre son équipe pour aller manger dans un restaurant de ramen que Takao adorait. D'ailleurs, elle retrouva ses deux amis devant le dit restaurant, Kotaru vint à sa rencontre et passa un bras autour de ses épaules en souriant.

Kotaru avait bien changé en trois ans, ses cheveux noir autrefois long étaient maintenant cours et en épis sur sa tête, son visage c'était durci ,mais le plus spectaculaire était sa musculation. Il était un véritable homme maintenant et cela faisait toujours sourire la jeune femme.

De l'autre côté, il y avait Takao qui n'avait pas changé mise à part son corps qui avait mûri rendant son visage plus mature , plus virile avec sa légère barbe naissante sans oublier son corps devenu musclé à cause des entraînements devenus de plus en plus ardu.

« -Allons manger, ma belle ! S'exclama moqueusement Kotaru. Mon ventre n'en pouvait plus de t'attendre.

-J'ai dû aider ma mère donc ce n'est pas de ma faute, se justifia-t-elle.

-Peu importe ! Allons remplir nos ventres. »

Et il posa une main au bas de son dos pour la mener à l'intérieur du restaurant suivit par Takao. S'installant à une table, les trois jeunes ninjas passèrent commande auprès de l'une des serveuses.

« -Alors, ton entrainement avance ? Demanda le brun.

-Ouai peu à peu, j'ai réussi à transformer un bras, répondit la brune en souriant. Cependant... ça n'a pas duré longtemps.

-Te tracasse pas pour ça, lui souffla Takao. Arrivé à transformer une partie de toi et déjà un grand pas !

-Oui, tu as sans doute raison mais il faut que je maîtrise ce jutsu ! Ce serait utile contre des ennemis !

-Aucun doute là-dessus et on te fait confiance surtout que tu as vraiment progressé depuis ces dernières années, affirma avec sérieux Kotaru. »

Saki le remercia d'un grand sourire avant que leurs plats n'arrivent et qu'elle ne l'entame sans plus de cérémonie suivit de ses deux amis. Cette ambiance bonne enfant était tellement reposant que la jeune femme ne faisait que rire et sourire en compagnie de Kotaru et Takao. Rare était ces moments de paix et de joie dans la vie d'un ninja.

Quand ils eurent fini, la jeune fille repartit chez elle en compagnie de Kotaru qui avait insisté pour la raccompagner alors elle avait accepté, heureuse. On pouvait dire que durant ces trois années, elle et le jeune brun s'étaient rapprochés peu à peu et semblaient se chercher mutuellement. D'ailleurs, Saki sentait son cœur battre plus vite que l'anormal et essayait tant bien que mal de le calmer en vint.

« -Ah... voilà on est arrivé, murmura le ninja.

-Hum ? Oh oui, je n'avais pas fait attention, rit-elle en passant sa main sur sa nuque.

-À cause de moi ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton amusé. »

Les paroles de Kotaru eurent pour effet de faire rougir la brune qui s'empressa d'affirmer le contraire mais cela ne fit qu'intensifier le rire du jeune homme qui s'approcha d'elle en souriant. Jamais il ne l'avouerait mais son cœur battait fortement dans sa poitrine. Faisant abstraction de ses battements il lui vola un baiser s'amusant de voir les joues de la jeune femme rosir par ce geste.

« -Q-Qu'est ce qui ta pris ?

-Une envie, déclara-t-il d'un ton purement malicieux. »

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre quoique ce soit qu'il s'élança parmi la foule la laissant perdue au seuil de chez elle, le cœur battant et les joues roses. Une fois remise de sa surprise, Saki passa la porte de sa maison et aussitôt le silence l'enveloppa lui indiquant qu'elle était seule. Sa mère était sûrement partie chez une amie. La brune décida alors d'aller prendre un bain pour se détendre et espérer penser à autre chose que ce fugace baiser.

* * *

Une heure plus tard, elle sortie de l'eau et enfila une robe de nuit légère de couleur blanche lui arrivant un peu avant les genoux, ainsi vêtu elle alla s'asseoir sur son lit pour écrire dans son journal. Écrire était une chose qu'elle aimait beaucoup pouvant ainsi s'évader et exprimer en toute sécurité ce qu'elle avait en tête et sur son cœur sans avoir peur que quelqu'un ne le sache. Observant un court instant la lune, elle prit son stylo et traça les premières lignes, dévoilant à ses pages vierges cette journée mais surtout tout ce qui s'était passé avec Kotaru, ses petites attentions envers elle ou ses petites taquineries au restaurant jusqu'au baiser. Rien qu'à son évocation, elle sentit son cœur raté un battement. Amoureuse ? Sans aucun doute.

« -Kaira ! S'éleva une voix alors que la porte à l'étage inférieur s'ouvrit.»

Subitement Saki referma son journal et le posa sur sa table de chevet en tournant son regard vers la porte. C'était la voix de Yusuke, elle en était sûre. Il semblait parler à sa mère qui était sûrement rentrée avec lui.

« -Ça suffit Yusuke ! Siffla violemment Kaira.

-Tu vois , tu t'énerves rien qu'à la mention de son prénom ! »

La jeune femme haussa un sourcil en se levant de son lit pour s'approcher de sa porte qu'elle ouvrit discrètement. De qui parlaient-ils ?

« -Je l'ai raillé de ma vie le jour où il est parti ! Alors, pourquoi me reparles-tu de lui ? Tu n'étais même pas encore né Yusuke ! S'emporta sa mère. »

Intriguée et aussi curieuse de cette dispute soudaine entre sa mère et le jeune homme, elle descendit discrètement les marches jusqu'à pouvoir voir les deux adultes dans la cuisine tout en restant caché de leurs vues.

« -Peut-être mais là, il est question de ta fille ! De Saki et de sa sécurité !

-Quoi ? Sa sécurité ?!Je t'en pris , Yusuke, ne soit pas idiot ! Souffla la femme en s'asseyant à table. »

Là autant dire que la jeune kunoichi n'y comprenait rien de tout. Elle en danger ? Pourquoi et de qui l'était-elle ?

« -Des civiles du village voisin on vu des membres de l'akatsuki traînaient dans les bois, Kaira ! Il pourrait s'agir de lui !

-Pourquoi ce serait lui, hein ?! Il n'a vu Saki qu'une seule fois et n'a sûrement pas fait le rapprochement !

-Et si tu te trompais ? Demanda d'un ton agacé le rouge. »

Mais de quoi parlaient-ils à la fin ! Pourquoi l'akatsuki en aurait après elle ? ! Elle ne comprenait rien du tout alors qu'elle semblait être concernée par les événements. Comprendre voilà ce qu'elle voulait à ce moment-là , savoir qui lui en voudrait et qu'elle lien pouvait-elle avoir avec cette mystérieuse personne.

« -Il n'a jamais pu la voir, Yusuke, à l'époque je n'étais pas encore enceinte de ma Saki alors comment aurait-il pu faire un quelconque rapprochement... ?

-Je ne sais pas mais il voulait nous tuer tout comme son coéquipier mais subitement il en a décidé autrement en protestant une quelconque mission plus urgente.

-...Non impossible, je ne veux pas y croire. J'ai tout fait pour camoufler mon ancienne vie, mon ancienne famille ! S'emporta à nouveau Kaira en prenant sa tête de ses deux mains. »

Une ancienne vie ? Elle n'en revenait pas, sa mère lui cachait-elle un immense secret ? Mais de quoi s'agissait-il et pourquoi ?

« -Kaira, il faut prendre cette possibilité au sérieux et lui dire, fit doucement Yusuke en s'accroupissant face à elle.

-Non...je ne veux pas qu'elle sache. Elle n'a pas besoin de le savoir ,car même si c'est vrai on la protégera.

-Ça suffit, arrête ça. Nous ne la protégeons pas en lui cachant la vérité et tu le sais très bien. Kaira fais-le pour ta fille, pour Saki.

-Saki va nous haïr pour ce mensonge, elle va m'haïr en sachant qu'elle ne s'appelle pas Saki Naruka mais Saki Kodokuna, nièce du traite de Taki, Kakuzu Kodokuna. »

À ce moment-là, Saki n'écoutait plus la suite de la phrase son esprit étant focalisé sur les derniers mots. Non, c'était impossible...strictement impossible. Elle ne pouvait pas être de la même famille que ce monstre surtout être sa nièce. Et pourtant, elle savait au plus profond d'elle-même que sa mère disait la vérité. Prenant enfin compte de toute l'ampleur du mensonge dont elle était victime depuis sa naissance, elle plaque ses mains sur sa bouche, les yeux écarquillaient d'effrois. Elle ne fit même pas attention à ses propres gestes et se retrouva très vite dans l'encadrement de la porte de la cuisine et prononça d'une voix grave et tintée de colère ;

« -Ce n'est pas vrai, hein …. maman ?»

Cette dernière se retourna aussitôt avec Yusuke et porta ses mains à sa bouche en découvrant sa fille à la porte.

« -Saki ma chérie... ? Depuis combien de tem...

-Pourquoi m'avoir caché le fait que j'étais la nièce d'un monstre !? Hurla-t-elle soudainement pleurant de rage. Pourquoi m'avoir menti !?

-Saki, ta mère voulait juste te protéger même si ce n'était...pas la meilleure solution, avoua le rouge en s'approchant de la jeune fille.

-Me protéger ? De quoi ? De lui ? Il doit s'en foutre royalement d'avoir une nièce puisqu'il a abandonné sa propre sœur ! Grogna Saki en pointant du doigt sa mère. »

Kaira ouvrit la bouche mais la referma aussitôt ne trouvant le courage d'affronter la colère de sa fille. Tout ceci était de sa faute à elle, jamais elle n'aurait dû lui cacher la vérité mais elle l'avait fait pour elle. Qui voudrait vivre en portant le nom d'un assassin ?

« -Saki, écoute moi bi... »

Malheureusement, une explosion retentit alors soudainement à leurs oreilles empêchant la femme de poursuivre sa phrase. Yusuke fut le plus réactif et alla voir à la fenêtre mais le spectacle qui se joua sous ses yeux le choqua. Il fut vite rejoins par Kaira qui ouvrit de stupeur les yeux. À quelques rues d'ici, une épaisse fumée noire s'élevait dans le ciel puis une autre explosion survint alors.

« -Le village est attaqué ! »

* * *

 _ **Bon, voici la fin j'espère que cela vous à plut et je sens que Saki va avoir à vivre beaucoup de chose héhéhé ( - auteur qui sait déjà d'avance et qui rit sadiquement rien qu'en y pesant X) ). Bis ! Et n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review**_


	4. Chapitre 4 : Taki en sang

_**Bonjour ou bonsoir... oui je sais ça fait longtemps ! Et je m'en excuse ^-^'' ,mais me revoilà avec enfin le chapitre 4 de cette fanfiction ! Autant dire qu'il y a beaucoup d'action ! Avant de vous laissez lire, merci à ceux qui lisent et n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews cela me motive à écrire !**_

* * *

 _ **NARUTO SHIPPUDEN**_

 _ **Une seule vie**_

 _ **Chapitre IV : Taki en sang**_

* * *

Encore choquée par la révélation de sa véritable identité, Saki s'avança d'un pas hésitant vers la fenêtre. Et ce qu'elle y vit la secoua encore plus, des explosions retentissaient à plusieurs endroits du village et des cris s'élevaient dans l'air. C'était une véritable cacophonie de l'horreur... . La fumée épaisse assombrissait le ciel cachant les étoiles et plongeant Taki dans une sombre atmosphère. À ses côtés, Yusuke se recula immédiatement, les sourcils fronçaient et le regard assombrit.

« -Il faut que j'aille aider les autres, déclara-t-il. Allez-vous mettre à l'abri vous deux ! »

Aussitôt sans attendre de réponse il disparu de la maison à la vitesse de l'éclair laissant la porte grande ouverte. Un silence de plomb s'installa alors sur les deux femmes qui n'en revenaient toujours pas tandis qu'à l'extérieur l'attaque prenait de plus en plus d'envergure.

Les poings serrés, Saki reprit ses esprits rapidement, ce n'était certainement pas le moment de se perdre dans ses pensées. Maintenant, elle devait sortir rejoindre son équipe et affronter l'ennemi. Cependant, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à partir, sa mère la retint par le bras, les yeux remplis d'inquiétude.

« -N'y va pas, Saki ! »

Les yeux bleus de sa mère étaient tellement brillant à cause des larmes qu'à cet instant elle mit de côté sa colère pour venir la prendre dans ses bras. Elle ne pouvait malheureusement pas rester ici alors que les autres se battaient ! En tant que ninja son devoir était de veiller sur les habitants ! En plus de cela, elle voulait savoir le fin mot de toute cette histoire d'oncle et pour cela il fallait en finir le plus vite possible avec cette attaque. Même si la laisser seule avec ce danger rodant l'inquiétait beaucoup après tout elle restait sa mère.

« -En tant que ninja, mon devoir est de protéger le village et ses habitants, fit la brune en relâchant son étreinte. Pendant ce temps, met toi à l'abri avec les autres civiles... je viendrais te chercher quand tout sera fini. Et à ce moment tu devras tout me dire, brisé les mensonges !

-Saki... ! Attend... ! SAKI !»

Malgré ses cris il était trop tard, Saki s'était volatilisée de la pièce laissant derrière elle sa mère désemparée et inquiète . Au fond d'elle une alarme s'était déclenchée celle du danger de plus revoir son enfant. Une larme vint alors glissé le long de sa joue creuse avant de venir s'écraser contre le sol. Au fond elle le savait, sa fille était partie pour aller sans retour.

* * *

À l'extérieur tout n'était qu'explosions et hurlements, les civiles courraient se mettre à l'abri pour fuir des ennemis. Ils courraient pour leurs vies. Saki qui était perchée sur un toit essayé de localiser les assaillants en vain. Ils avaient sûrement camouflé leur chakra pour rester caché et évité d'être prit de cour pas les ninjas du village. Elle poussa un juron envers eux avant de s'élancer de toit en toit espérant tomber rapidement sur ses coéquipiers ou sur l'un des attaquants.

Le vent de la nuit fouettait sa peau tandis que les pans de sa robe de nuit voletaient au gré de ses mouvements ainsi que ses cheveux. Elle n'avait malheureusement pas prit le temps de prendre des armes dans sa chambre, la situation du village ne lui permettant pas de perdre plus de temps. Plongeant son regard vers l'arbre sacré de Taki, elle vit soudainement un petit oiseau blanc voler vers elle.

« -Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? »

L'oiseau se rapprochait rapidement, trop au goût de la kunoichi qui comprit que trop tard l'identité de cette chose. Cette dernière explosa devant elle, la faisant voltiger à plusieurs mètres du sol dans un cri aigu et en retombant elle se rattrapa à un fil électrique en toussant. Expulsant la fumée de ses poumons. Son bras en avait prit un coup mais heureusement que l'espèce d'oiseau qu'elle avait identifié comme étant en argile n'avait pas explosé tout proche d'elle. Sinon, elle serait sûrement morte sur le coup.

« -SAKI ! »

Surprise, elle baisa son regard et vit en dessous d'elle Kotaru et Takao alors elle lâche prise pour retomber au sol face à ses coéquipiers. Un soupire de soulagement fendit ses lèvres en voyant qu'ils allaient bien. Elle examina rapidement son bras alors que tous les trois reprirent leur course à travers les rues du village.

« -Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda Kotaru en scrutant d'un air inquiet le bras de la brune.

-Visiblement, l'un de nos ennemis aime énormément l'argile explosive...,grogna-t-elle.

-L'ordure, il s'amuse à tout faire exploser..., ajouta le plus petit, Takao.

-Il reste des civiles ?

-Non, on les a tous mis en sécurité, lui répondit le ténébreux. Il ne reste plus que les ninjas.»

Une nouvelle explosion se produisit à quelques mètres d'eux balayant plusieurs ninjas sur son passage sous les yeux stupéfiaient des trois amis. Et sans même attendre, ils se précipitèrent vers eux pour les aider et c'est à ce moment qu'ils le virent. Un homme à la longue chevelure blonde debout sur un immense oiseau d'argile blanche. Il les surplombait de plusieurs mètres au-dessus du sol, ses yeux bleus les scrutant avec intérêt tandis qu'un fin sourire fendit son visage. L'amoureux des explosions ne devaient pas être plus vieux qu'eux trois et pourtant il ne ressemblait guère à un ange surtout avec cette cape qu'ils reconnurent immédiatement. L'Akatsuki.

« -L'Akatsuki..., murmura d'une voix colérique Kotaru qui ne cessait de fixer le nouvel arrivant.

-Toi ! Hurla Saki en pointant le blond du doigt. Espèce de malade mental , je vais te les faire bouffer moi tes explosives !

-Oh.. vraiment ? Alors viens..., le nargua ce dernier d'un sourire provocateur. »

Ce qui marcha puisqu'elle s'élança aussitôt sur un toit avant de sauter sur l'oiseau d'argile se retrouvant face à lui. Saki n'attendit pas une seconde et l'attaque au corps à corps avec rapidité et agilité, en le frappant elle remarqua rapidement qu'il avait sur ses mains des bouches... ce mec était flippant en plus d'être taré !

En face d'elle, le blond parait ses coups avec facilité sans se détacher de son sourire arrogant, malheureusement, il ne vit pas le prochain coup venir de la part de la jeune kunoichi. Attaque qui l'envoya valser au sol.

« -Raitoninguhauru ! »

À peine se releva-t-il qu'il la vit placer ses mains autour de sa bouche comme pour cracher du feu ,mais là s'en sorti un rayon de foudre qui se dirigea à une vitesse hallucinante vers lui. Il n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver l'attaque qui le foudroya sur le coup lui arrachant un râle de pure douleur alors que la foudre le traîna à terre sur plusieurs mètres. Saki eut un léger sourire en voyant le blond au sol avec un filé de sang au coin de la bouche et une plaie au bras. Finalement, ses entraînements n'auraient pas servis à rien.

« -Hum... pas mal gamine, fit une voix grave derrière elle. »

La brune eut à peine le temps de voir quelque chose de bleu qu'elle se prit un violant coup dans l'abdomen qui la projeta avec force contre un mur lui coupant par la même occasion sa respiration. Les voix de ses amis lui arrivaient vaguement aux oreilles tant la force du coup l'avait sonné. Saki releva la tête et ce qu'elle vit la stupéfia, il s'agissait d'un homme d'une musculature impressionnante dont la peau était d'une couleur anormalement bleu. De toute sa vie , elle n'avait encore jamais vu un physique aussi étrange et effrayant surtout accentué par ses petits yeux et ses dents aussi acérées que celles d'un requin. L'homme avait les cheveux noirs relevés sur la tête et retenus par son bandeau frontal d'où le symbole du village de Kiri était barré d'un trait. Kisame Hoshigaki, déserteur surnommé le Biju sans queue.

« -Pourquoi … , commença-t-elle en essuyant le sang près de sa bouche. Pourquoi attaquer le village ? »

Kisame ne répondit pas et se contentant d'avancer vers un sourire carnassier collé au visage mais s'arrêta aussitôt en voyant apparaître entre lui et elle, les deux coéquipiers de la gamine. Ils étaient visiblement décidés à ne pas le laisser s'approcher. Chose qu'il l'amusa au plus haut point et il comptait bien s'amuser avec eux.

« -Oh ? Des gamins en plus.

-Ne t'approche pas, Déserteur ! Ordonna Kotaru en serrant un peu plus son kunai.

-Kotaru... souffla-t-elle en le fixant.

-Ah... je crois bien que l'on est face à un problème mon petit gars, déclara Kisame d'une voix amusée. Vois-tu... nous sommes précisément là pour elle. »

L'annonce du ninja déserteur jeta un froid, Kotaru et Takao se tournèrent vers elle l'observant cherchant une affirmation de sa part ,mais ne trouvèrent rien d'autre qu'un visage tordu par la surprise et l'incompréhension. L'akatsuki en avait après elle ? Sa mère avait-elle raison en disant qu'elle était en danger ? Ce qui signifierait que tout ceci était arrivé à cause d'elle ? Saki baissa la tête par culpabilité, par sa faute beaucoup de ses camarades étaient blessés voir étaient morts !

« -Me fait pas rire, enflure, grogna soudainement Kotaru. Si tu crois que cela m'empêchera de la protéger , tu te trompes grandement ! »

Le jeune homme le fixait de ses yeux brillants de détermination et de rage avant qu'il n'enchaîne rapidement des signes avec ses mains tout t'en s'élançant vers le déserteur. Il allait lui montrer la spécialité du village et sa force !

« -Mizu no hebi ! »

Deux gigantesques serpents constituaient d'eau s'élevèrent des cascades environnant et rampèrent rapidement vers Kisame qui dégaina son épée ,prêt à recevoir l'attaque aqueuse. Se mettant en position de défense, il brandit son arme lorsque les serpent l'attaquèrent et d'un coup rapide trancha l'eau absorbant par la même occasion le chakra contenu dans l'eau faisant aussitôt disparaître les deux reptiles. À cet instant, le jeune ninja de Taki fut choqué de la facilité avec laquelle il avait paru son attaque.

« -Un ninja maîtrisant le suiton... dommage que je sois expert moi aussi dans ce domaine, le meilleur paraît-il, se moqua l'homme requin. »

Un sourire narquois apparut sur son visage et après un rassemblement de signes plus rapide les uns que les autres une immense vague vint ravager les lieux sous les regards horrifiés des ninjas de Taki qui furent pour la plupart emportée par la violence de l'eau. Saki, Kotaru et Takao tentèrent tant bien que mal de rester ensemble ,mais c'était dur à tel point qu'ils furent finalement séparer. Et finalement, l'eau se referma sur elle-même formant une immense bulle d'eau enfermant les ninjas qui avaient été prit par la vague. Il s'agissait de la prison aqueuse ,mais version géante flottant légèrement au-dessus du village.

Maintenant bloquée, Saki aurait très bien pu utiliser l'une de ses techniques de raiton ,mais le problème était qu'elle risquait fortement de blesser ses camarades. Chose qu'elle ne voulait absolument pas faire. D'autant plus qu'elle était maintenant séparée de ses deux coéquipiers.

L'homme requin avait vraiment un avantage sur eux grâce à toutes les cascades de Taki mais heureusement que cette technique n'avait pas vraiment d'effet sur les personnes pouvant maîtriser le suiton. Ils étaient juste prisonniers. Sauf Saki dont l'eau n'était certainement pas son élément. Elle pourrait percer la surface de cette prison aqueuse ,mais pour cela il fallait encore qu'elle se rapproche de l'extrémité de la bulle. Le problème était qu'elle n'avait pas beaucoup de souffle et donc très peu de temps, mais il fallait tenter le tout pour le tout. Elle commença donc à nager vers la surface, le plus vite possible en retenant l'air contenu dans ses poumons.

« -Encore un peu... juste un peu, pensa-t-elle tandis que peu à peu l'air lui manquait. »

Alors qu'elle y arrivait presque le ninja de Kiri arriva en face d'elle sous la forme d'un requin mi-humain vraiment effrayant. Ce dernier se mit à rôder autour d'elle, tel un animal surveillant sa proie et en l'occurrence Saki était la proie et Kisame le chasseur.

Kisame quant-à lui s'amusait du regard méfiant et légèrement inquiet de la jeune junoichi dont les pans de sa robe ondulés au gré de l'eau tout comme ses longs cheveux brun. Autant dire qu'il fut quelque peu fasciné par le physique plutôt fin de la brune peut-être un peu trop à son goût.

« -On dirait que tu es prisonnière maintenant, gamine, la taquina-t-il sachant pertinemment qu'elle ne pouvait répondre. »

Pour toute réponse, il reçut un regard noir de sa part ce qui le fit rire d'une voix grave tandis qu'il continuait à tourner lentement autour d'elle en guettant les alentours. Où cas où l'un de ses petits camarades tenteraient de l'aider. Cependant, son attention fut reportée sur autre chose, sa petite proie était devenu pâle. Elle était arrivée à sa limite d'air la faisant doucement perdre de la hauteur dans la prison d'eau. L'éloignant de plus en plus de son objectif.

« -Oh que c'est dommage, mademoiselle n'a plus de souffle, lui murmura Kisame en la fixant sombrer de haut. »

Elle aurait tellement aimé lui répondre et lui faire ravaler ses paroles ,mais le manque d'air lui pompé toute son énergie. Et malheureusement pour elle, la prison étant gigantesque, personne ne pouvait venir l'aider rapidement alors elle continua à descendre dans l'eau fixant de ses iris verts l'homme qui rôdait encore autour d'elle. L'animal attendait que sa proie soit totalement inconsciente pour lui sauter dessus. Peu à peu ses yeux se fermèrent n'ayant plus la force de les garder ouvert et elle entendit au loin quelqu'un l'appeler. Cette voix ne lui était pas inconnue et son cœur se mit à battre rapidement en comprenant qu'il s'agissait de Kotaru.

« -Kotaru...vite, je ne vais pas tenir, pensa-t-elle en essayant tant bien que mal de rester consciente. »

Les secondes passèrent et elle ouvrit légèrement la bouche n'en pouvant plus laissant s'échapper une multitude de bulle. Pourquoi cela devait se passer ainsi ? Elle jura intérieurement tandis qu'elle sentait l'eau pénétrer dans ses poumons et son cœur se serre, la douleur était perçante et déchirante. Tout semblait s'arrêter peu à peu quand brusquement elle sentit des lèvres s'appuyer contre les siennes avec brusquerie. Et à nouveau de l'air s'engouffra en elle, relançant ses muscles petit à petit , remplissant à nouveau ses poumons lui permettant d'ouvrir légèrement les yeux.

« -Kotaru ? Pensa-t-elle avec joie. »

Tout était flou, cependant, elle put apercevoir quelque chose de gris ainsi que deux billes violet la fixaient avec colère. Qui était-il ? Elle tenta bien d'ouvrir ses yeux davantage ,mais un vertige la prise soudainement et la plongea peu à peu dans l'inconscience tandis que deux bras puissants vint entourer son corps.

* * *

 _ **Voilà voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus et à la prochaine :) ! Je me répète mais une petite review ne fait pas de mal ^-^ !**_


	5. Chapitre 5 : Une étoile de plus

**_Yo ! Oui, je sais ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas posté la suite de cette histoire mais faut dire que j'ai dû mal à écrire sur l'univers de Naruto et quand plus j'ai des problèmes d'ordre familial. Enfin, j'espère tout de même que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira ! N'oubliez pas de laisser une petite review ça me motive et ça fait toujours plaisir. ET MERCI à tout ceux qui lisent !_**

* * *

 ** _NARUTO SHIPPUDEN_**

 ** _Une seule vie_**

 ** _Chapitre V : Une étoile de plus_**

* * *

Paisible, voilà comment la jeune femme se sentait à cet instant précis comme si toute cette catastrophe n'était jamais arrivée. Comme si s'agissait d'un simple rêve. En ce moment même, elle était comme enveloppée dans une douce chaleur, c'était tellement apaisant. Curieuse, elle ouvrit ses paupières pour tomber immédiatement sur deux iris violet , encore trop endormie, elle ne fit pas attention aux bruits d'explosion et autres jusqu'à ce que celui qui la tenait ne la ramène à la réalité.

« - Deidara ! Magne toi, sinon Sasori va être vraiment de mauvais poils ! »

Étrangement cette voix lui disait quelque chose, elle l'avait entendu il y a de cela plusieurs années ,mais où ? Ce fut lorsque ses yeux s'habituèrent à ce qui l'entoure qu'elle reconnue le visage de l'homme, des traits fins et bien définis ainsi que des yeux violets profond ,mais surtout cette chevelure argentée coiffé en arrière. Hidan de l'Akatsuki dont sa présence lui prouvait que tout ceci n'était pas un rêve ,mais la réalité. Taki était attaqué.

« -Je fais de mon mieux, le zombie ! S'écria le prénommé Deidara qu'elle reconnue aussi. C'est qu'ils sont coriaces !

-Tch ! Tu es inutile !

-La ferme ! »

Soudainement , la voix de Kotaru et Takao résonnèrent à ses oreilles, la poussant à repousser violemment l'immortel et se reculer le plus vite possible en ignorant les vertiges qui la prenaient. Relevant la tête, elle plongea son regard dans celui d'Hidan qui exprima une forme de surprise puis d'amusement chose qui l'agaça. Il était complètement cinglé pour s'amuser de toutes les situations.

« -Oh ? Enfin réveillée, sacrifice. »

Un regard en arrière lui apprit que son équipe était entièrement là, Kotaru et Takao se battait avec le fanatique des bombes tandis que leur maître combattait avec hargne l'homme requin. Elle se concentra de nouveau sur son adversaire, observant le moindre de ses gestes.

« -La gamine a bien grandi en trois ans, remarqua-t-il en se levant attrapant sa faux au passage.

-Assez parlé..., murmura-t-elle en craquant ses doigts.

-Oh... ? On passe rapidement aux choses sérieuses alors ? »

Déterminée, elle enchaîna rapidement différents signes sous le regard du déserteur qui n'attendit pas sagement qu'elle finit pour bondir sur elle dans un rire fou. Il l'attaqua de plein fouet l'obligeant à esquiver ,mais il ne s'arrêta pas là et exécuta sans s'arrêter les coups de faux sans pour autant essayer de la toucher gravement. Ils avaient visiblement reçu l'ordre de ne pas la tuer. Très bien, elle n'hésiterait pas à y aller avec force dans ce cas. Elle se recula de justesse et tenta une nouvelle fois de refaire ses signes avant qu'Hidan ne se lance encore sur elle . Il dû s'arrêter sous la force du vent qui venait subitement d'apparaître.

D'où venait cette bourrasse ? Il regarda de gauche à droite s'attendant à un nouvel ennemi à combattre ,mais rien alors il posa ses yeux sur elle et vit avec surprise qu'elle s'était crée une barrière de vent. Impressionnant, en plus d'avoir une affinité avec le raiton , son sacrifice en avait aussi un avec le fûton ? Décidément, il allait de surprise en surprise avec la jeune kunoichi. Elle avait certes progressé malheureusement ce n'était pas assez contre lui après tout il était immortel non ? C'est donc sans hésitation qu'il s'approcha et brandit sa faux sous la surprise de la jeune femme. Elle avait sûrement compris qu'ils aient reçu l'ordre de ne pas la tuer ,mais il pouvait toujours la blesser pour la mettre KO , non ?

Se reprenant, Saki écarta les bras, détruisant sa barrière de fûton qui propulsa Hidan dans l'air et elle prit un kunai sur un ninja évanoui au sol puis l'attaqua. Et ceux avant même que le jeune homme ne retombe au sol., il tourna la tête vers elle ,mais il était trop tard. Le kunai vint s'enfoncer dans son abdomen ,le faisant râler de douleur puis sourire de satisfaction. Geste qui stupéfia la jeune ninja tandis qu'ils retombaient tous les deux au sol. Comment pouvait-il sourire alors qu'il avait une arme plantée en lui ?

« -Ah..., soupira-t-il en arrachant l'arme pleine de sang. Quelle merveilleuse sensation...

-Ce n'est pas possible, il n'est pas bien celui-là, pensa-t-elle en grimaçant. »

L'immortel regarda l'arme dans sa main dégoulinant de son propre sang d'un air excité avant de jeter le kunai à terre. Il observa alors Saki avec intérêt. Lorsque Zetsu leur avait annoncé la nouvelle, il n'y avait d'abord pas cru jusqu'à ce qu'il se rappelle l'apparence de la gamine -qui n'en était plus une- et maintenant qu'il la revoyait tout était claire. Il ne pouvait qu'approuver les paroles de Zetsu sur son lien avec Kakuzu, elle était son portrait craché. Pourtant, il l'avait lui-même dit lors de leur première rencontre ,mais sur le coup il n'avait pas pensé une seule seconde que ses propres mots étaient vrais.

« -Kakuzu...à cause de toi, je ne pourrais pas la sacrifier avant un moment ! Enfoiré , pensa Hidan. »

Une ouverture s'était créée à elle, alors Saki profita du moment de rêvasserie de son adversaire pour s'attaquer à lui ,créant à nouveau son Raitoninguhauru. Et malheureusement pour lui, il ne le vit que trop tard et il ne pouvait éviter le coup. Le rayon se rapprochait rapidement de lui lorsque brusquement un cri s'éleva dans l'air et la seconde suivante l'attaque de la jeune femme dévia pour s'échouer contre un bâtiment.

« -TAKAO ! Hurla-t-elle.. »

Ce hurlement intrigua Hidan, d'autant plus que grâce à ça l'attaqua de la gamine avait échoué. Et c'est en tournant la tête qu'il vit le sujet de l'affolement de son adversaire. Takao, son camarade, était en mauvaise position face à Deidara. La scène était effroyable. La moitié gauche du jeune homme avait presque entièrement explosé à cause du blond, Kotaru qui se trouvait un peu plus loin était lui-même recouvert du sang de son meilleur ami. Ce dernier était sous le choque observant le ninja meurtrie qui hurlait de douleur.

« -Non ! Takao ! S'écria-t-il avec angoisse en rattrapant son ami avant qu'il ne tombe au sol.»

Le jeune homme était vraiment dans un sale état, presque la moité de son visage avait été déchiquetée par la bombe tout comme son corps. Le sang coulait en abondance de ses nombreuses blessures. Le bras et la jambe gauche avait d'ailleurs littéralement été arraché de son corps. Takao souffrait et en toussant du sang dégoulina de sa bouche.

Le silence qui venait de s'abattra autour d'eux fut brisé par la course effrénée de Saki qui se laissa tomber à genou à côté de ses deux camarades. Elle plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche empêchant un cri de stupeur de s'échapper.

« -T-Takao !

-Saki..., murmura ce dernier dans un souffle saccadé. »

À ce moment précis c'était comme si tout le carnage autour d'eux n'avait pas lieu, que les cris n'existaient pas et que leur sensei ne combattait pas Kisame. Non rien n'existait à part eux trois. Rien n'avait d'importance sauf leur ami qui avait véritablement besoin d'aide !

« Ne parle pas ! ! Garde tes forces, ordonna Kotaru dont les mains et le visage étaient tâchés de sang. On va t'aider, ne t'inquiète pas !

-Kotaru...j-je suis bien t-trop b-blessé... .-NE DIS PAS CA ! Lui hurla Saki les poings s'écrasant sur le sol. On va te soigner et on va les défoncer ! »

Et comme pour la contredire, le jeune homme tourna brusquement la tête et toussa violemment recrachant encore et encore du sang. Kotaru et Saki le savaient bien ,mais ils ne voulaient pas voir la vérité en face. C'était plus simple et moins douloureux de le nier. Takao ne pouvait survive dans son état même avec les meilleurs médecins... la moitié de son corps était parti en lambeau. Ils pouvaient même voir l'intérieur... autant dire qu'avec de telles blessures il faudrait un véritable miracle déjà qu'il était incroyable qu'il ne soit pas mort sur le coup.

« -Saki, Kotaru...vivez. »

Les deux concernés relevèrent brusquement la tête vers lui, son visage autrefois joyeux était maintenant crispé par la douleur. Et malgré ça, il avait un doux sourire dessiné sur son visage. Comment pouvait-il sourire dans cette situation ? Aucune idée ,mais leurs cœurs se serrèrent à cette vision. Saki prit sa main et la serra de toutes ses forces contre elle ,espérant vainement le retenir ici, l'empêcher de partir.

« -Veillez... c-chacun sur l'autre, commença Takao alors qu'il devenait de plus en plus blanc. P-Promettez-le moi... .

-Bien sûr ! Idiot ! S'écria son ami d'une voix forte. Je le promet ! Personne ne lui fera de mal!

-De même pour moi Takao, je veillerais sur lui, promis Saki d'une voix tremblante.

-Merci... »

À ce dernier mot, Kotaru et Saki n'eut que le voir donner son dernier souffle sans pouvoir rien faire pour l'aider mise à part veiller à ses côtés. Jusqu'à ce que ses yeux s'éteigne de toute vie. Takao venait de mourir dans les bras de ses deux meilleurs amis.

Kotaru frappa le sol de son poing avec rage, retenant ses larmes tandis que sa coéquipière porta la main de leur ami à son visage libérant ses larmes dans un cri de pure détresse.

Ce jour-là, les deux jeunes ninjas venaient de faire face pour la première fois au monde cruel qu'est celui des ninjas par la pire des manières, la mort d'un coéquipier ,mais surtout d'un ami. Ils avaient grandi ensemble et maintenant cette douce vie venait de se briser en milles morceaux.

* * *

Les minutes passèrent où Hidan et Deidara observaient simplement la scène non pas qu'ils étaient attristés ou émus, loin de là, ils avaient juste du respect. Ils n'allaient certainement pas se rabaisser à attaquer pendant un tel moment ! Certes, les deux déserteurs étaient des criminels ,mais ils avaient l'honneur. Et n'allaient certainement pas combattre comme des lâches dans un tel moment. Alors, ils attendaient simplement jusqu'à ce que l'un d'eux ne parle.

« -Enfoirés..., murmura Kotaru en posant doucement le corps de Takao. ENFOIRES! »

Sa voix s'était élevée dans l'air avec force alors qu'il plongeait son regard dans celui qui l'avait tué, Deidara. Ses yeux exprimaient toute la haine qu'il ressentait à ce moment et se relevant doucement il serra les poings. Le brun observa un instant la jeune fille encore à genoux qui pleurait à chaude larmes avant qu'il ne pose sa main sur son épaule, la serrant fermement.

« -Survivons Saki... et défonçons-les ! »

Pour toute réponse, Saki hocha simplement la tête et sécha ses larmes qui laissèrent des traces noires sur son visage dévoilant ses yeux verts tristes ,mais aussi animés par la même colère que lui. Ainsi, dos à dos ils fixèrent leurs adversaires respectifs avec le même but. Les vaincre pour Takao ,mais aussi pour tenir leur promesse. D'un même accord, ils entamèrent le combat lançant vers Hidan et Deidara des kunais explosives. Pendant que Kotaru invoqua une déferlante d'eau qui bloqua les deux déserteurs ,la brune engendra une suite de signe qu'Hidan reconnu immédiatement ça sentait mauvais enfin pas pour lui ,mais surtout pour le blond à ses côtés. Lui n'était pas immortel. Décidément, elle avait de la chance d'être dans un village avec beaucoup de ninja maîtrisant l'eau.

« -CREVE ! Hurla-t-elle de toutes ses forces tandis qu'elle s'élançait vers eux. »

Et malheureusement pour eux, elle se rapprochait très vite ,son poing levé et entièrement enveloppé de raiton qui en entrant en contact avec de l'eau tuerait voir blesserait gravement Deidara. Ce dernier attendait le choque avec appréhension ,mais le coup n'arriva jamais. Pour la simple et bonne raison que quelqu'un s'était interposé envoyant d'un coup de poing la jeune fille au sol l'empêchant ainsi d'exécuter son attaque. Kotaru la rattrapa de justesse ,mais pour cela dû mettre fin à son jutsu délivrant par la même occasion les deux ninjas.

« -Vous en mettez du temps pour attraper une gamine, déclara le nouvel arrivant.

-Et bien on te la laisse volontiers, Kakuzu, grogna Deidara. »

Saki se releva brusquement à l'entente de ce prénom qu'elle aurait aimé ne plus jamais entendre. Cependant, en relevant son visage vers lui. La vérité lui éclata à nouveau au visage, cet homme face à elle était un membre de sa famille. Maintenant qu'elle le revoyait, elle ne put qu'admettre une chose lui et elle se ressemblaient même si leur plus grande ressemblance restée leurs yeux. Identiques verts étincelant de colère.

« -Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix visiblement..., fit Kakuzu à l'adresse du blond.

-Ce n'est pas vrai, toute leur bande s'est ramené ou quoi ? S'exclama avec rage Kotaru.

-Saki, tu vas nous suivre maintenant, affirma le déserteur de Taki d'un ton sec.

-Pourquoi devrait-elle vous suivre !? Demanda aussitôt le brun. Elle n'a rien à voir avec vous, assassin !

-Ah..., soupira Kakuzu. Écoute moi bien gamin, il y a deux raisons pour lesquelles, elle va nous suivre ,mais tu n'as pas besoin de les connaître. »

Durant tout l'échange, la concernée n'avait pas bougé fixant d'un œil dégoûté et coléreux le ninja puis quelque chose l'interpella et l'inquiéta grandement. Kakuzu n'avait plus qu'une main et sachant sa capacité à pouvoir les détacher où pouvait se trouver l'autre ? Malheureusement elle le comprit que trop tard, la main apparu du sol et lui attrapa la cheville avant de la faire l'attirer sous terre sans que son coéquipier ne puisse faire quelque chose.

« -SAKI ! »

* * *

Lorsque la main la lâcha brusquement elle tomba alors dans l'un des tunnels souterrains du village en poussant un gémissement de douleur en touchant violemment le sol. Prenant conscience de l'endroit où elle se trouvait, Saki releva immédiatement la tête ,mais le trou n'y était plus la laissant seule dans l'un des innombrables chemins. L'obscurité dominait le lieu même si quelques torches étaient accrochées par-ci par là. Après tout ça, sa robe de nuit ne devait plus être tellement blanche et autant dire que dans un endroit pareil elle était gelée!

« -merde...pourquoi maintenant... ! Je dois rejoindre Kotaru ! Pensa la brune en se relevant.»

Au hasard elle prit un chemin et se mit à marcher cherchant une sortie pour retourner à la lumière et retrouver son ami. Sauf que les tunnels se ressemblaient tous au point qu'elle ne savait pas quel chemin était le bon et ceux qu'elle avait déjà prit. Elle autant dire qu'elle avait vraiment l'impression de tourner en rond, agacée, son poing vint rencontrer le mur.

« -Je dois le rejoindre, seul il ne pourra pas les vaincre! »

Malheureusement, plusieurs minutes plus tard, elle n'avait pas encore trouvé la sortie et supposa donc qu'il l'avait entraîné bien assez loin de celle-ci. Elle se retrouva donc à errer sous terre dû moins jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende un bruit derrière elle. Et pourtant en se retournant, il n'y avait rien . Mise à part ce corbeau au sol qui la fixait de ses yeux rouges ,lui donnant la chair de poule alors elle recula sans quitter l'oiseau des yeux. Comment était-il arrivé jusqu'ici ?

« -Derrière-toi. »

Elle se stoppa nette dans sa marche et se retourna doucement pour tomber nez à nez avec un jeune homme aux yeux rouges sang qu'elle reconnue aussitôt surtout grâce à son bandeau frontal. Itachi Uchiwa, l'assassin de son propre clan. Cette révélation lui glaça le sang d'autant plus face au visage froid de l'homme ,mais elle baissa trop tard le regard... elle était déjà prise dans le sharingan... .

* * *

En ouvrant les yeux, elle était maintenant au centre du village avec à ses côtés Kotaru et ...Takao ? Ils lui souriaient tous les deux avec une joie non dissimulé. Comment était-ce possible ? Elle avait vu mourir Takao , non ? Ou alors tout ça n'avait été qu'un rêve ? Non, c'était impossible.

« -Saki, ça va ? Demanda Takao en se mettant à sa hauteur. »

Et pourtant c'était bel et bien la voix de son ami et elle arrivait à sentir la chaleur de sa main lorsqu'il la posa sur sa tête comme il le faisait souvent. Ce regard doux qu'il avait toujours depuis leur enfance était bien le sien.

« -Oui, répondit Saki en souriant soulagée que sa mort ne soit qu'un rêve.

-Elle rêvait de moi ! Fit soudainement Kotaru d'un ton moqueur.

-H-hein ? Ne dis pas de telles bêtises ! »

Les deux garçons rigolèrent se moquant gentiment de leur amie qui gonfla les joues en croisant les bras ce qui eu pour effet de faire redoubler leurs rires. Cependant, celui de Takao s'arrêta subitement lorsque la moitié de son visage et de son corps explosa pendant que le rire de l'autre garçon continuait. Elle hurla et se précipita vers Takao ,mais il était déjà mort. Il était mort. Le second rire disparu subitement pour laisser place à un pur cri de douleur qui attira l'attention de la pauvre ninja en larmes. Là, devant elle, Kotaru tomba au sol des lames enfoncés dans son dos répandant son sang sur le sol.

« -N-NON ! »

Tel un cauchemars, la scène se répéta infiniment et le cœur de la jeune fille se brisa de plus en plus jusqu'à ce que son esprit s'arrête et qu'elle ne tombe au sol pour échapper à cette vision d'horreur. Sombrant dans l'inconscience.

* * *

 _ **Et voilà le chapitre 5 est terminé en espérant que vous avez aimé le lire ! Une petite review ? Ça fait toujours plaisir !**_


	6. Information importante !

p style="text-align: center;"Bonjour ou bonsoir !/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"Oui, je sais ça fait longtemps qu'il n'y a pas eu de nouvelle sur cette fanfiction mais malheureusement je dois vous parler de quelques petits truc. Cette fanfiction risque d'être supprimer ( pour l'instant elle est en pause ) pour plusieurs raisons. La première est que ma vie ( réelle ) est mouvementé , j'ai 19 ans et j'ai beaucoup de chose à faire alors je me concentre principalement sur ma fanfiction sur le Hobbit : "L'appelle de la mort" car c'est une histoire que je travail depuis plus de 2 ans environs. Deuxième raisons c'est que même si au début j'avais la trame principale de l'histoire de notre petite nièce de Kakuzu... je me suis rendu compte que j'avais du mal à écrire avec l'univers de Naruto. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai un blocage. J'ai vraiment dû mal. Donc je réfléchis alors la fanfiction est en pause./p  
p style="text-align: center;"J'espère sincèrement que vous comprendrez ^-^' et je suis désolée vraiment désolée pour ceux ou celles qui attendez la suite... mais pour l'instant je ne peux pas alors pour "Une seule vie". /p 


End file.
